the darkness returns
by lich the purple dragon
Summary: discontinued but if u want ill keep writing need 10 good reviews wen its up read new story the dark inside i just feellike ive ot to say LEMON in first chapter


The darkness returns

Spyro was out for his nightly flight around the temple grounds, however he felt as if something was out of place _" something's wrong" _but disregarded the thought none the less. "_the stars are shining particularly bright tonight, I'll have to show Volteer later" _before Spyro had stopped looking at the stars a dark object hit the purple dragon both objects fell to the ground but Spyro broke the fall with his wings.

"Cynder is that you"?! asked Spyro laying his head back on the soft grass

"maybe" said Cynder in a seductive voice, the purple dragon completely oblivious to this

"Cyn what was that for"? questioned Spyro still trying to look up at the stars. The black dragoness pulled on his chin and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss which lasted a few minuites their tongues roaming each others mouths painting every inch of it with their saliva. A small moan escaped Spyro's muzzle, the purple dragon was already aroused by the dragoness on top of him.

"does that answer your question Spy"? enquired the black dragoness in a sly tone

"maybe" said the purple dragon sarcastically as he wrapped his wing around his lover "so where and when"? he questioned as a sly smile spread across his face

"how about here and now"? the dragoness answered tracing her paw up his yellow scaled chest

"sounds good" said Spyro as he ran his paw down her svelte form. Her every curve was his to admire "_how lucky am I I've got the love of my life smart, caring, beautiful" _thought Spyro unbeknown to him cynder was thinking the exact same thing. "Cynder… if we are about to do this will you do me the tremendous honour of becoming m-my m-m-mate" stammered Spyro

Tears began to well up in Cynder's eyes "yes Spyro…yes I will…oh Spyro I love you so much"! her head buried itself in his well toned chest and thought of all the wonderful times they would now share.

Spyro brought Cynder's head up and softly pressed his lips to hers, this time his tongue didn't slip out of his mouth nor did hers, not wanting to ruin the moment. The kiss lasted about two minuites before Cynder broke it off. He was already hard and his dragonhood was showing, Cynder pressed her flat stomach against his tool which made him wince slightly, but the pain faded after a few seconds. The two kissed again and the heat between them escalated as Spyro began to run his claws over Cynders vital area causing her to moan into his muzzle with a deal of intensity, cynder began running her hand up and down his erect member making him smile inwardly from the contact he was receiving from his more than enthusiastic mate. Spyro broke the kiss and began to work his way down her body, he stopped for a moment and nibbled at her collar bone, Cynder threw her head up into the air wanting more attention from the purple dragon. Spyro continued to work his way down until he reached her opening & darted his tongue inside her opening causing her to toss slightly on the soft grass he gradually began to push his tongue further and further into her love tunnel until he hit her g-spot " oh my god *moan* Spyro do that again"

"I take it you liked that" said the dragon teasingly as he traced his tongue around the spot of her liking

"Spyro stop teasing meeeeeee"! screamed cynder as she felt her orgasm coming

"Spyro…I'm…gonna come"!!! screamed the black dragoness as she released her juice over the purple dragon's head but Spyro continued non the less enjoyed the taste of her warm juices. Spyro withdrew and started lapping up the warm juices of his mate from his face. "ok Spy' now let me pleasure you" forwarded Cynder licking her lips in anticipation, Spyro smiled in knowing the intended action of his mate .the black dragoness rolled Spyro over so that she was on top of him and began to lick the length of his shaft slowly trying to dish out as much pleasure as she possibly could

"oh…. Cynder" moaned Spyro as he put his paws on the back of her head signalling her to go even further. Cynder took him fully into her mouth and began to move at a steady pace " faster Cynder *moan* please" she felt Spyro put more pressure on her head and began to move quicker and deeper. After a while Cynder made a swallowing action which forced Spyro to orgasm into her mouth "Cynder I'm…gonna…come" yelled the purple dragon in ecstasy. She tried to swallow all of his juices all in one but couldn't as her cheeks were forced to billow slightly from the amount liquid in her mouth not wanting to waste a single drop of his precious liquid.

Both dragons just lay there for nearly ten minuites panting heavily, trying to cool down in the night air. "well *moan* ready for *moan* round two Cyn" motioned Spyro nuzzling the side of her head gently with his maw

"oh *moan* that sounds *moan* great but lets make it more interesting this time" the black dragoness assumed a submissive position on her back and brushed the underside of Spyro's chin with her tail causing him to blush slightly. "well what are you waiting for spy… a written invitation"? said the dragoness in a kinky voice. Her mate climbed on top of her and felt the tip of his dragonhood enter her love tunnel "Cyn are you sure about this it's gonna hurt a lot"

"yes just do it quickly" requested the dragoness as she looked into the night sky. The purple dragon readied himself for what he was about to do. Just as he trusted into her he kissed her to muffle her scream and a shear look of terror came over his face

"Cynder I'm so sorry I'll stop" said the dragon worrying for the pain she was in

"no don't move just let me adjust to you being inside of me" there was a silence for about a minuite until Spyro broke the quiet

"now"? questioned the dragon

"yes but move slowly" the dragon began to pulse at a slow pace as not to hurt his mate, after a few minuites the pain began to subside into pleasure and both dragons had a rhythm of mating going "faster! Spyro! Harder!" demanded cynder and Spyro was only too happy to oblige "Spyro I love you so much" said cynder as she moaned in sheer ecstasy

"I love you too Cyn'" whispered Spyro in rhythm with his thrusts. Both dragons stopped for a few moments and looked into each others eyes wondering what each other was thinking but knowing exactly what the other was thinking at the same time.

"_I love his eyes they're so caring as if to say ill always be here for you and I'll never let anything harm you" _thought cynder to herself in a docile manner.

"_she's amazing in every way but I love her eyes the most as if they were two giant emeralds in the night sky they're beautiful"_ thought Spyro totally mesmerized by the green orbs. Reality kicked in for both dragons after a few more seconds and engaged in their activities once again with more passion than ever

when Spyro pushed into cynder she would push back intensifying the pleasure until both dragons felt a pressure build in there lower stomachs they both knew that there orgasms were close but still had a way to go yet.

"_I wonder if shell like this" _thought Spyro as he released a small jolt of electricity into Cynder's maw, Cynder's eyes grew wide as she felt the pulse travel around all of her body filling her with energy and pleasure. In return Cynder released a small cloud of shadow into Spyro's mouth causing him to groan loudly from the growing pleasure.

"_it feels so good to just give in to everything why did I not say this earlier" _thought both dragons as they realised that this was their perfect moment and no-one could ever take this night away from them.

Both of these energies pulsed around both of their bodies until they met and let off a tremendous amount of energy causing the two to peak. As the two climaxed all that could be heard in the surrounding area was the two calling out each others name in sheer ecstasy,

"SPYRO!!!"

"CYNDER!!!" as both of they're juices mixed much of them ran down the back of their and onto the floor. Both dragons collapsed on-top of each other panting and gasping for air, coming to the realisation of what they'd just done. Both dragons draped their wings over each other the last thing that each of them hear before they fall asleep for the rest of the night is

"I love you"

This is my first M story ill continue this if u want so put it in a review or pm me if u want me to carry on and make it into a full fan fic ok ttfn

Mectorill/ Zac


End file.
